Immortality IV: Tears of Blood
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: When Fox, Wolf, and James are about to find out things aren't going to get any easier anytime soon! Complete! R&R!
1. Marcus McCloud

Immortality

Part IV

Tears of Blood

It has been over four years since the birth of Marcus McCloud he looked like a mini version of his father, with the exception of his blue and white fur.

Fox, Krystal, and Marcus were all eating breakfast in their kitchen until there was a low rumbling noise Fox ran outside while Krystal picked up Marcus from his high chair and followed her husband outside to see two Cornerian fighters landing outside.

When they had finally landed out of the first ship clambered out a female lynx in a red T-shirt so small, her stomach was showing, over layered with a short sleeved flight vest, with blue jeans and tennis shoes, with her left ear pierced with black gloves that had the fingertips cut off.

"Miyu!" shouted Fox before a male lynx crawled out of the second ship wearing a black West Coast Coppers hooded sweater and blue jeans and Nikes, he was carrying a female lynx cub and walked up to the McCloud family with Miyu.

Fox turned to him and said "And you guys, I have no idea who you are…"

Miyu laughed before replying "Silly, this is my husband Eric, and my daughter Erin!"

She looked from the wedding ring on Fox's hands to the one on Krystal's "So you two finally got married?" when she spotted Marcus she continued "Oh, and got busy! He's a cutie! How old is he?"

"Four years old," Krystal replied still blushing through her blue and white cheek fur, along with Fox, Miyu replied "Oh, so is Erin! Maybe they could play together sometime."

Fox asked "So wait, you're just here to visit?"

"Yeah," replied Miyu "But that's not the only reason I'm here, Peppy hasn't heard from you guys in about a year or two, so he just wanted me to check up on you to see how you're doing."

Fox responded "We're doing great, thanks. I guess we kind of lost contact with him after a while…"

And at that Miyu, Eric, and Erin took off and headed back to Corneria.


	2. Ian O'Donnell

Wolf walked over to his son, Ian "Hey buddy, want to egg the McCloud's house?"

Ian who had his mouth full of orange juice just shook his head before setting his sippy cup back down on the table.

"Why not?" asked Wolf "It'll be fun!"

After he swallowed his orange juice Ian replied "No, Marcus is my friend!"

"What!?" shouted Wolf "You're friend? When the hell did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago," replied Cat as she walked into the kitchen drying off a glass "And don't give him any crap about it either Wolf, Marcus is his best and only friend!"

Once she left again Wolf kneeled down next to his sons chair and asked "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke…please! You're not really friends with him are you?"

After taking another sip of orange juice he replied "Yep, we met at the park, when I wanted to play in the sandbox, his mommy and daddy are really nice too!"

Wolf cut in "Wait a minute you went over to their house?"

When he saw the expression of shock on his father's face he pointed and began laughing "You're funny, daddy!"

Just then the phone rang but, Cat picked it up before Wolf could even reach it "Oh hi Krystal, really? Well I'll ask him," she covered the receiver and asked Ian "That was Marcus's mother, she wants to know if you want spend the night?"

His fists shot straight up into the air "Yes!"

She talked back into the receiver "Did you hear that? Good, so Fox will pick him up at seven then? All right goodbye."

Wolf stared at her in shock and awe with his mouth hanging agape "What?" Wolf snapped back "You're letting McCloud over her, and take our son, that's what!"


	3. Sleep Over

Fox and Marcus walked over to the O'Donnell's house "McCloud? Why are you here?" when he saw the look on their faces "Oh yeah, right."

He turned around and called up the stairs "Ian, you're blue friend's here, with McCloud, and their really creeping me out, so please hurry!"

Ian rushed down the stairs and ran up to Marcus who asked "Ready to catch the boogeyman?"

Wolf asked "What?"

"The boogeyman," Fox explained "I promised to let them watch Halloween, with me Krystal was too happy about it, but she decided to have girl's night out with Lucy, Amanda, Katt, Cat, and Miyu."

"You said Katt twice!" Wolf pointed out.

"No," corrected Fox "I said Katt, and Cat as in Catherine, you're wife!"

"It's the same thing!" Wolf retorted.

_Fox: Well, that's it for this chapter because the author is a lazy bum, and I think I'll cut his thumbs off with a meat cleaver if he doesn't make it longer next time!_

_Ianpiersonjdavis: Alright! Alright! I'll make the next one longer I promise!_

_Wolf: Why do you guys always have to rip on me all of the time?_

_Both: Because you were such a dick in 64, and Command!_


	4. Abduction

Later that night, after Ian and Marcus fell asleep in the middle of the movie Fox stayed up just in case they woke up with nightmares, which concerned Krystal before she left.

Fox was beginning to drift off himself despite how uncomfortable his couch was, his eyes were getting strained from being up so late while watching nothing but the TV screen for over an hour straight, just as he closed his eyelids there was a shattering sound.

His eyes popped open before he saw a dark figure who through a smoke bomb covering the room in dark, shadowy mist, Fox didn't have a weapon on him, nor could he find one, he couldn't fight the intruder if he couldn't see him, Fox cursed at himself for being so useless while a stranger had broken into their home.

When the smoke cleared he saw the window had been shattered with the flower decorated drapes torn, leaving glass all over the floor, he also noticed Ian and Marcus were gone before slamming his fist against the wall "Damn it! Krystal's going to kill me!"

Fox sighed before heading back over to Wolf's house with his head bowed and knocked on his front door, which was opened by Wolf a few seconds later who was only in his boxer shorts "What is it? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

"Two-fourteen, in the morning…" Fox muttered glumly "Ian and Marcus were taken…I tried to stop them but I-I…" his voice trailed off.

"Are you telling me," asked Wolf "That my son was kidnapped from your home, with you responsible for them, and you didn't even try to protect him!?"

"No! I tried!" protested Fox "But I, couldn't see him…he used a smoke bomb, and if you hadn't noticed he took my son too!"

Wolf growled to himself angrily before replying "Okay McCloud, we'll work together just this one more time!"

He gestured for Fox to come in where they picked up all kinds of weapons, knives, screw drivers, hammers, blasters, and grenades.

They decided to follow any possible tracks or clues starting back at McCloud's house, in the midst of the shattered glass there were bloody foot prints leading outside, the attacker was barefoot considering the shape of the prints, and it was most likely some kind of reptile judging by the resemblance to claw marks.


	5. A Crystal for Krystal

Fox and Wolf followed the trail for a while before realizing where they were heading Wolf shouted "Damn it! How come we always end up at this damn cave!? This sucks! It couldn't be out in the open!?"

Fox just moved on ahead venturing further and further into the gave clutching a knife the he had held close t himself tightly, when they got to a certain point they heard slicing sounds and turned around the see giant, spiked gems similar to the one Krystal was trapped in, aligned in a single row preventing escape.

"It's a trap!" shouted Fox.

"Oh," replied Wolf sarcastically "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

They were interrupted by someone's laughter they looked up along the walls of the cave to see a few gems similar sticking out side by side there were two gems that Marcus and Ian were tied to unconscious, Ian on the left and Marcus on the right, they continued moving their gaze upward until they saw a lizard with clawed feet hanging from one upside down with only the use of his clawed toes.

Fox noticed that in the gem formations there were large gaps with tiny black holes and wondered what they were for,

"Well, come to save the little kiddies?" taunted the lizard who had green scales, baggy blue pants, a blue hoody with the sleeves cut short, and black fingerless gloves, he had yellow slits for eyes, underneath his eyes were two red downward stripes, he was smiling to himself, while Fox noticed his feet and the gem he was hanging from were soaked in crimson liquid specifically: blood.

Fox angrily shouted "Who are you? What are you after? Why did you take our sons? Just exactly _what_ are you?"

He licked his lips with his toad-like tongue before replying in a cold, icy, sinister voice, like he had a sore throat, "I'm glad you assssked, I am a lizard-sharpclaw crossbreed, ever since the sharpclaw had been wiped out by the Aparoidssss, I've been sssseeking revenge, my nickname is lizard-claw, as for my real name, I'll never know, the Aparoidsss wiped out my parentsss when I was jussst and infant, oh, and don't try essscaping, you'll never break free!"

His tongue flickered out and in the blink of an eye, grabbed Wolf's right arm and slammed him against the cave wall before he fell to the floor, hard…his right leg made a sickening cracking sound, an obvious signal that it was broken or worse, his arm judging by the way Wolf was holding it to Fox it seemed to be dislocated.

He also realized that Wolf was standing on one of the tiny holes, there was a slicing sound like the sound of a sword being unsheathed, a gem, soaked in Wolf's blood was sticking through his left foot, he just grunted tying to conceal the agonizing pain that he had felt within him, he was a sitting duck, if anyone had decided to strike he wouldn't be able to move with both his right leg and left foot out of commission, he wasn't worried about himself though.

Fox glared back up at the lizard and shouted "That was a cheap trick! Who do you think you are anyway? Abducting two helpless kids?"

Lizard just chuckled "Ah, I see now, you are the famous Fox McCloud who managed to break the girl free from my prison…"

"What?" Fox was confused "Who? When was this?"

Lizard's eyes widened "Do you mean you honestly don't remember? Or are you just trying to protect the female-you're wife from the embarrassment?"

Fox's eyes widened in surprise at how much he knew and asked "H-how did you-?"

"Simple." Replied Lizard "My clan has had a secret ability on Venom, we could manipulate minerals, change mere stones into sculptures in days, we made it to Sauria after Andross did, we hid from him."

"What!?" asked Fox "Why? I thought lizards from Venom liked and obeyed Andross?"

"Normally you would be correct in that assumption," replied Lizard "However with my family's clan this was not the case, he threatened to destroy us, because he saw us as a threat to his 'perfect empire' shortly after the war with Corneria began, he tried enslaving us…we grew to hate and fear him, unlike the stereotypical scum you see now…after you defeated him and his base exploded you unknowingly freed us from his tyranny….we began to see you as a hero instead of our adversary…"

"So," asked Fox "What happened?"

Lizard sighed before he continued "Unfortunately those who saw Andross as a leader, and a misunderstood scientist turned against us, who knew and tried to convince others that Andross, the destructive monster he was would enslave us all if he had ever made his sick dream a reality, and were treated like a bad diseases, we were persecuted and yes, even attacked, eventually they had gotten sick and tired of us before sending our entire clan into exile into space, what they didn't count on is that we would have to make it to a planet sooner or later…"

Fox intrigued by this story asked "So, is that how you ended up here all by yourself, in this cave?"

Lizard chuckled to himself lightly "I'm glad you're so interested in my story but I should warn you what I am about to tell you next may disturb and shock you…please keep this between the three of us…if you would be so kind…"

Fox nodded and glared at Wolf who sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding himself, "Good," said Lizard "Now, we crash landed on Sauria a few years before you arrived, and in our exile away from the dinosaur tribes that inhabit this planet, were learned how to enhance our abilities and practiced all types of fighting techniques in case anyone else threatened our existence, I am the fourth generation of the tribe that landed here fourteen years ago, we reproduce pretty quickly-the crossbreeds in particular, I am the second generation of Crossbreed, my mother was a lizard and my father was the first crossbreed, this is all I know about them considering we were fighting off Scales' army while having the hopes that you would come and save us one day, just like before on Venom…Excuse me…"

He took out a canteen unscrewed the cap, and poured the water into his mouth swallowing it all in once before smiling "Sorry about that, my mouth was getting dry…"

He wiped the leftover water from his scaly lips before continuing "But, two years before you arrived one of the sharpclaw found my grandmother, he had orders to enslave her, but they fell in love, and within weeks they had their only child-my father the first crossbreed…When I was just a kid Andross found us, and forced us to use our powers to create an impenetrable crystal-impenetrable to any mortal anyways, we planned to destroy it as soon as he was satisfied with us and promised to leave us alone…but, he tricked us…"

Tears were dripping on the cave floor as clinched his toes tighter around the gem "He added one of his weird inventions, making it impossible for us to destroy…he promised to leave us alone…but being the ignorant ape he was he sent the sharpclaw to slaughter us anyway, it was a massacre, men, women, children, teens, infants, they didn't care who they killed, it was a massacre in a cave just like this, my mother hid me until they left, being the brave woman she was, she sacrificed herself so, I could live, I never forgot her and I never will, I came here looking for a refuge to plan and train, so that if I had ever met Andross again I would kill him!"

Fox whose nerves were beginning to act up involuntarily started to make his body shake while his heart began to beat faster, with his head pounding he understood why Lizard would feel so angry it's the same rage he had felt after he had found out about Andross supposedly murdering his parents…."

"That's not why I brought you here though," Lizard snapped Fox back to reality "I am sorry about your friend but, I needed to see if it was really you, if you would really help, if you can survive this test then I will be convinced that you are the true Fox McCloud!"


	6. Zero

Fox still didn't completely understand, but took out his blaster anyway and fired at the lizard before he jumped out of the way the large crystal fell to the cave floor shattering, sending tiny crystal shards sailing through the air, cutting through Fox's flesh, he fell onto his back before Lizard stomped on his wrist with his scaly, reptilian foot, forcing him to lose his grip, and let go of the weapon.

Flaps on the sides of the Lizard's neck that had been hidden previously, burst open to look like a fan, before he inhaled a surprisingly large amount of air, with a few crystal shards before holding his breath for a few seconds and exhaled a large blast of hot air with a deafening loud screech that made Fox's ears hurt.

He was rolling on the ground clutching his super sensitive ears in pain while Lizard advanced on him he grabbed a knife from his vest and hid it under his side, so Lizard wouldn't see it, and waited for him to get close enough, before whipping it out and slicing his Achilles tendon with it, be for standing up, and stabbing him in the upper leg, he fell to the sandy floor screaming out in pain while Fox ran over to Wolf.

Fox helped Wolf pry his foot from the shard and helped him find a resting spot until his foot healed, "You okay?"

"Other than my foot?" asked Wolf "Yeah, I'll be fine…you?"

"Well other than my ears ringing…" replied Fox "I think so."

He looked up to see Ian and Marcus still unconscious tied to the crystals hanging from the wall, he looked up and all of the crystals and holes in the wall thoughtfully, before using the crystals to climb, when he got to the first hole a crystal popped out narrowly cutting his side, he bared his teeth in an attempt to endure the pain as he kept on climbing he got cut on several occasions, he was only two crystals away from Marcus before out of nowhere a blue Fox with green eyes wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans, with no socks or shoes on with a lifeless expression on his face crushed Fox's hand with his foot, he tried to hang on regardless but after the amount of pressure put on his hand became to great, he had no choice but to let go.

He fell a long way for a seemingly immeasurable amount of time before landing hard on his back, he could hear and feel the bones and vertebrae in his spine shatter and saw nothing but red, as he heard his skull crack, he was internally injured, blood, foamed from his mouth, as blood soaked his scalp and dripped onto the sandy floor, his tail was broken, and both of his ankles were shattered, he couldn't think straight, the only thing he could think of other than the excruciating pain was the fact that or some reason he wasn't healing, he was getting scared by the fact that he might even die.

Wolf stared at him "Have a nice fall, pup? McCloud…? Fox!?"

He glared up at the cerulean vulpine that had injured fox so badly, without even blinking, he was beginning to get worried now, (Who the hell is this guy? Why isn't Fox getting up? Could he…No! But then again…stranger things have happened in this place…this is bad, he could kill both Marcus and Ian! But would he rally do it? This is the kind of guy I could picture killing a child but why? We didn't do anything to him-did we?)

He turned to face Lizard whose wounds healed within seconds, got up to his feet and looked up at the fox "Took you long enough, Zero!"

The fox just grunted in response, Wolf saw this as his chance and took out his blaster while grabbing Fox's discarded one and slowly, carefully, aimed before pulling both triggers simultaneously while aiming at Zero sending a barrage of laser blasts at him, before an eerie green glowing aura appear and deflected the blasts back at Wolf who took cover behind the crystals, and thought to himself (There's no way I can beat these two on my own! I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Fox was still here!)


	7. Necromancy

Wolf sighed and jumped out from the shadows and ran toward Fox at full speed before kneeling down next to him and taking the knife he had from his vest, and hid in the shadows while scaling the wall of crystals.

Zero grabbed Marcus after cutting the ropes with his sharp, dirt encrusted fingernails, and held him by the scruff of his neck, while his terror filled eyes, stared back into Zero's insanely bloodshot eyes, "Do you want to learn how to fly little boy?"

Marcus looked at the cave floor and saw it was a long way down, before shaking his head violently, while Zero laughed manically.

Wolf only had three rows off crystals to go he put the blade of the knife between his teeth before beginning his climb once more (I've got to hurry! Fox was supposed to be immortal…but now it looks like he broke every bone in his body! I don't even want to think about what he'll do with the kids if I don't make it in time!)

Zero smiled a toothy grin revealing his pointy, jagged, yellow teeth "Bye, bye, little freak!"

He let go of Marcus' neck sending him falling to the cave floor, he was terrified, and he began crying, before something caught his shirt "Got ya!" he looked up to see Wolf who put him on his back "Hold on tight, and don't let go, no matter what happens!"

He pulled them up onto the next few ledges until they reached the unconscious, he used the knife to cut his son out of the ropes before telling Marcus it was okay to get off of his back now, and set Ian on the geometric platform they were standing on and shook him lightly before his eyes fluttered open "D-daddy? What's going on?"

Wolf helped his so up, "I'll explain later, right now you and Marcus need to get down behind those rocks!"

As they climbed down the crystals back onto solid ground, Wolf snuck up behind Zero who had let his guard down and shoved the knife under his right shoulder blade…


	8. Death Seal

Wolf chuckled to himself in triumph certain he could kill this guy if it was this easy to sneak up on him.

To his surprise the flesh and muscle tissue around his neck tore itself apart as his head spun around one hundred and eighty degrees to meet Wolf face to face and asked "Why did you save the boy if you hated his father so much?"

Wolf shoved the knife in deeper "I'll ask the questions around here, who are you? What's wrong with Fox? What are you who are you working for if anyone?"

He just chuckled to himself and replied "My, my, my, aren't you the inquisitive one? Very well then, I am Cerinian, my name is Zero because most people see me as nobody, others see me as an emotionless killing machine, I am a necromancer…one of the few survivors of Cerinia, the reason Krystal probably didn't sense me is probably because I was in my ghost state-When I can make my body go limp, while stopping my breathing, heart beat, and brain patterns to ensure complete stealth."

He paused for a while before cracking his neck and inhaling a large amount of air so he could regain his breath before continuing.

"I drifted in my ghost state in space for a while, before settling here on this planet it was at war when first arrived so I found this cave to get away from all the distractions and annoyance from the lesser creatures…I practiced my abilities in here for quite a few years now, but I guess I just didn't realize how much energy I was putting off-that's why all of you who entered gained 'immortality' since I gave you this ability it's only natural I can surpass it, which is why you're friend is like that…" finished Zero.

Wolf was quiet for a while contemplating over everything Zero had just told him before he spoke up breaking through Wolf's thoughts "Now is you're chance to finish McCloud if you want…"

Wolf's eyes widened in shock, how did he know about his rivalry with Fox? For a guy that didn't get out much he sure knew a lot about him.

Zero spoke up again "The reason I do what I do is thanks the media people saw me as a freak when I was a child, I tried to earn their friendship but it was impossible to break through their prejudice…Marcus will face the same problems I've had-suicide isn't an option for me because I always come back…"

"So you decided to take you're rage and frustration out on Marcus," finished Wolf.

"Yes," replied Zero "I figured I could end his pain before it began, I know that somewhere in another galaxy thanks to gaming company and some crappy artwork all of us are being persecuted against-but hey if you want to kill McCloud now is you're chance, but I know you won't."

Wolf's eyes widened in shock in rage "What!? How would you know?"

He just smiled and replied "It's just so painfully obvious I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else here knew the reasons first, in the past few years after you found you're 'true love' you decided you would be a bit more gentle to keep you're relationship strong.

Second, after you became a father you've drifted from you're dark past and became a family man of sorts.

And lastly, you would have killed Fox by now, not only that but you would have let his son die."

Wolf was quiet for a while in his mind he was trying to deny everything he was just told, but deep down, he knew it was the truth."

He pushed Zero over the crystal so they both fell, Zero planned to force him onto the ground first, crushing him, but Wolf knew he would be alright if he just turned it around on him.

When they had landed Wolf both heard and felt Zero's bones shatter and dragged him over to the injured Fox before grabbing Lizard, taking the knife out of Zero's back and held it to his throat, "Heal Fox, or you're scaly friend here dies!"

Zero grumbled to himself before the skin and fur on his hand and forearm disappeared into a skeletal arm that was connected to his flesh with revealing muscle tissue on the joint of his arm before placing it on Fox's head it began to glow green as all of the bones and muscle fibers in Fox's body contorted back into their original positions, repairing themselves.

Just then the gems blocking the only path out shattered into millions of tiny shards revealing James McCloud holding a blaster the tunnel behind him shone with the light of day.


	9. Darkness

He walked over to his son who was still lying on the ground "Dad?"

He bent over and put a hand on his son's forehead "Its okay buddy, it's over…"

While feeling his son's forehead for a temperature, Zero used his skull hand to slice into Wolf's cheeks full forcing, making him release Lizard who tried to the Zero before being elbowed in the gut with his skull arm knocking the wind out of him, he fell on one of the spike trap holes out of which popped up a large gem.

Lizard whose internal organs had been either, punctured, crushed, or shredded stared up at his teammate with shock and disbelief at his uncaring, and excessively violent true nature, Zero just stepped on his right forearm and slid it over another trap before yet another shard popped up through his wrist and asked "You going to behave now?" Lizard, who was terrified, and in excruciating pain just nodded.

Zero just blinked his eyes before the shards began to glow green and receded back into the ground, he put his skull hand on Lizards forehead, healing him before he stood up and turned to face Wolf, Fox, and James "Congratulations! Wolf, you passed my little test…"

He pointed at James and Fox "You two however, still have one more test, if you pass not only will I help you, that little city, and this planet when necessary but, I will personally make sure Andross can never bother you're family again!"

They all stared at Zero in stunned silence pondering whether he was telling the truth or not, "Wolf," whispered James "Get Ian and Marcus out of here…I have a bad feeling about this!"

Wolf nodded and grabbed both Marcus and Ian from the giant boulder they were hiding behind and led them out of the cave.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Fox "Just a few minutes ago you tried to kill my son!"

Zero raised, his hands defensively "Easy, easy, I would have brought him back! Besides, I would never harm a child!"

Just then Fox fell to the floor his head was pounding, his chest began aching, it felt like his skull was being torn apart his ears went to the back of his head like a frightened dog before his eyes burst open blood shot, His teeth turned jagged and surprisingly sharp he advanced on James who asked "Fox are you okay?"

Zero just chuckled "He cant hear you! I manipulated all of the negative, dark, depressing emotions he ever had inside him, concentrated into pure dark energy, he will kill anyone I tell him…even you!"

"James' eyes widened behind his sunglasses "Fox!"

_A/N: Man, I hate cliffhangers they are such a pain…so I am already working on the next chapter!_


	10. Father against Son

Fox continued to advance on his father menacingly, he had become a feral version of his former self, from five minutes ago, James didn't want to hurt his son, but he didn't want to get torn to shreds either.

James sighed and bowed his head glumly before uttering the terrible words he despised so greatly, "Very well…We'll negotiate!"

Zero smiled an evil grin "Good, what do you have to offer?"

"Anything." sighed James "Anything you want…just let my son go."

Zero thought for a while and hummed to himself thoughtfully, "How about your soul?"

"Only if you let Fox go!" bargained James.

Zero smiled "Deal, you pass!"

Fox's body returned to normal and was sitting on the ground holding his head "Dad? What happened?"

James turned to face Zero "What do you mean by 'I pass'?"

Zero replied "That was merely a test, and you passed, you have proved that you truly care about your son, even though you gave up one of you're most precious parts you did so for the right reasons, not for greed, fame, or vengeance, but for love, the love for your son drove you to sacrifice anything and everything to save him….not all parents would do that I am impressed."

He silently walked over to James and Fox before grabbing their wrists while his hands began to glow an eerie green before they were transported to a sandy area with what appeared to be a lab of some sort, next to them were two original Arwings.

"What the?" asked Fox "Where the hell are we?"

"We are on Titania," replied Zero "We are here to destroy Andross once and for all, I will sneak into that base over there, and deactivate the storm generator that's creating this damned sandstorm, after you destroy Andross, I will use a special seal that will restrict his dark soul to the bowels of hell for the rest of eternity!"

_A/N: Don't miss the next exciting chapter if you want to see Andross die-for good!_


	11. Eternal Burial

James and Fox watched as Zero put both hands on the ground creating a green glows which generated ripples of energy, until the ground started to shake, James and Fox hopped in their Arwings and began to take off as two gigantic hands burst out of the ground followed by a gargantuan head of an ape-Andross.

He looked much worse than before, his skin was crusty and was a host to even more scars than before, They both fired green plasma blasts at his eyes while he tried crushing them by clapping his hands together James asked over the intercom "How's this for father-son quality time?"

"Damn it!" cursed Andross "You again!? With you're little brat of a son, well at least now I can kill you both!"

"Give it up!" laughed Fox "You couldn't even beat me on my own and now you think you can beat the two of us?"

They continued to fire at Andross's eyes while a familiar red and white ship came into view and fired at Andross in between his eyes.

"Wolf!?" Fox shouted stunned.

He fired a nova bomb at shouted "No one screws me over and gets away with it!"

Fox and James followed his lead by firing bombs of their own while Andross split into pieces "No! Damn it! I'll be back! I always come back!"

Zero shouted "Not this time, freak show! Eternal burial!"

Andross was surrounded by green light before various hands and claws popped out of the ground grabbing him, pulling him under with them he struggled for a while before succumbing to the inevitable, the dried earth returned to its former place.

"Well, that was anti-climactic!" commented Fox as they all landed their ships and Zero transported them all back onto Sauria.


	12. Same old Same old

When they all had gotten back to Sauria Fox and Wolf both rushed into Fox's house to see Marcus and Ian sitting on the couch watching TV.

Fox kneeled down next to them and said "You guys? You can't tell mommy what has happened, these past few hours okay?"

"Okay" replied Marcus "But why?"

"Because we can't get into trouble or neither of your mommies will snuggle with us…" said Fox.

"And we'll buy you a pepperoni pizza from Little Caesar's!" Wolf quickly added.

James walked in with Catherine and Krystal who asked "So how did everything go?"

"Fine! Just Fine!" Fox and Wolf both answered in unison.

"Fox and Wolf let Marcus and Ian get kidnapped by complete strangers who tried to murder and molest them." said James coolly.

Fox shouted "Dad!?" before he was cut off by the death glares on both Krystal and Catherine's faces, he chuckled and muttered to Wolf "Run!"


End file.
